gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
MS-14U Gelgoog (Outer Space Type)
The MS-14U Gelgoog (Outer Space Type) is a mobile suit from the Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Deleted Affair: Portrait Of Young Comet manga series. Technology & Combat Characteristics The MS-14U Gelgoog Outer Space Type is a heavily modified version of the MS-14S Gelgoog Commander Type, specifically designed for use in deep space. Thanks to a complete redesign of the main body, it features an improved power plant, thrust, and maneuverability to suit the skills of its pilot, Char Aznable. Its overall shape was altered, most notably the shape of its head and torso as well as the much slimmer design of its legs. It is possible that these modifications to the body made the unit lighter while reducing its target silhouette. The Gelgoog Outer Space Type proved itself in combat, destroying two high performance RGM-79GS GM Command Space Types and sinking a Magellan-class battleship during its first combat. The unit appears to perform better than its predecessor and most certainly outclass the MS-06F2 Zaku II F2 Type, as Andy reports positively on its performance after becoming its primary pilot. It is also seen earlier besting an MS-09R-2 Rick Dom II and two Zaku F2's at the same time during mock combat, but this may be more due to Char's skill than the machine's performance. The problem with the original Gelgoog not having sufficient fixed armaments was resolved somewhat by the addition of a single vulcan gun on the left side of the head, a 110mm machine cannon in the right wrist, and a hidden beam saber located in the left wrist. Armaments ;*Vulcan Gun :Mounted on left side of the head, this shell firing weapon has a high-rate of fire but little power, and is generally ineffective against mobile suits. However, it can damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors, and is ideal for shooting down small, lightly armored targets such as missiles, small vehicles, etc. ;*Beam Saber :The standard close range armament for most mobile suits, it is a small device held in the mobile suit's hands when operated and is powered by a rechargeable energy capacitor. The beam saber emits a blade of plasma contained by an I-Field and can cut through most armor not treated with anti-beam coating. The MS-14U is equipped with a beam saber stored in the left forearm. ;*110mm Machine Cannon :Mounted on the right forearm, it is inherited from the Gelgoog Marine. This projectile firing weapon is highly effective against most mobile suit armor at close range. ;*Beam Rifle :The Gelgoog series is the first series of mass produced Principality of Zeon mobile suit to be equipped with a beam rifle. The technology of the rifle allows the weapon to fire compressed mega particles in the form of a beam which has the power to penetrate all but the specially treated materials. ;*Twin Beam Sword :The twin beam sword, also known as a beam naginata, is the Gelgoog's close-range weapon. Its handle is about the length of two beam saber hilts, and has an emitter at both ends, allowing a single weapon to create two beam blades. It can also generate only a beam blade on one end. When not in use, it is stored on the mobile suit's back. ;*Prototype Large Beam Rifle :A experimental beam weapon developed at Axis after the One Year War, its effective firing range is 1.8 times that of a ordinary beam rifle. As it's powered by its own built-in generator, it can be wielded by Zaku type MS. The generator however only has enough power for five shots. ;*360mm Giant Bazooka :The same Giant Bazooka used by the Dom series of mobile suits. The bazooka is magazine fed and holds 10 rounds per magazine, and a single round can blow the torso off of an enemy mobile suit. ;*Shield :The shield is a thick sheet of armor designed to take severe punishment that would normally destroy a mobile suit, and has an anti-beam coating to protect against beam attacks. Typically physical shields can only take so much damage before they succumb to the pressure and break. The MS-14U uses the same shield as the normal Gelgoog, which can be mounted on the back when not in use. History The MS-14U Gelgoog Outer Space Type was created after the conclusion of the One Year War at the Zeon base on Axis. After it was damaged and defeated in combat by Amuro Ray and his RX-78-2 Gundam, Char Aznable's Gelgoog Commander Type is repaired and modified to improve its performance, adding a new and more powerful backpack taken from the MS-14B Gelgoog High Mobility Type as well as replacing the severed arm with an arm from the MS-14F Gelgoog Marine. It is then held in reserve while Char pilots the MSN-02 Zeong. After the end of the battle of A Baoa Qu, Char flees using his Gelgoog to support the Zeon retreat to Axis. While at Axis, Char's Gelgoog is further refined, removing the B-type backpack, adding a more streamlined design, larger thrusters, a vulcan gun and a hidden beam saber, earning the unit the new designation of MS-14U Gelgoog Outer Space Type. Char uses the MS-14U as his primary mobile suit until he transfers to the refined MSN-02 Perfect Zeong. After this point, the MS-14U is piloted by Andy. Andy, who had previously been piloting a Zaku II F2 Type, voices his approval of the Gelgoog, commenting on how sharp the controls are. Gallery MS-14U_Gelgoog_(Outer_Space_Type)_Char_Unit.png MS-14U Gelgoog (Outer Space Type) Sketches.png|Sketches by Junya Ishigaki Char's Deleted Affair 01.jpg Char's Deleted Affair 09.jpg CDA.jpeg Gundam Char's Deleted Affair Cover Vol 13.jpg External links ja:MS-14U ゲルググ